Demyx's Day Off
by Kinshou Rozu
Summary: Demyx has some free time and is in need of an adventure. But he soon realizes there is something lurking in the Castle and he is the only one who can stop it! Can Demyx save the day from a very mysterious enemy?


Demyx's Day Off

There was one day when the great Kingdom Hearts was high in the sky and the castle was empty. Demyx wandered around aimlessly, which was his normal pastime because he didn't have anything else to do. Saix had been hunting for him to do a mission, but gave up when Demyx hid in the air vent to escape and he couldn't be found. Demyx realized this was a great plan to escape the task giver, but he originally went in there because he wondered where the air came from.

So he crawled out after he figured he wanted to do something else, but he didn't have a clue what to do.

"I could…," he started hopefully, but he could only think of 'walk some more' so he kept going and thinking. Then he came up with another idea.

"I could walk backwards!"

So he did. He figured he might come up with a different idea of what to do.

"More some walk could I."

His head started to hurt so he walked forward again.

Then suddenly he saw something up ahead. It was a figure of a something walking across the hall. Demyx couldn't tell if it was a person or not, but figuring that this something could lead to an adventure he proceeded to follow it.

The castle was dark and the only light came from the hall he left. His long shadow cast his figure on the floor and just up ahead he could see the tall blob bounce with each step as it went further in the darkness. The passage was becoming increasingly dark and soon Demyx wished Roxas was near by. He squinted and watched as the figure suddenly turned right and disappeared. The Nobody gasped in horror of loosing his only amusement so he ran up and turned right where the figure did, but realized…it was a solid wall!

"What the?" he exclaimed. He felt around the wall, but there wasn't a crease or anything. Demyx, feeling frustrated after feeling around a solid wall, plopped down to think hard about what it could have been.

After several minutes he reached only one conclusion. He was thankful Luxord told him that story last April first.

"It's obviously…the Chicken named Duck," he exclaimed as he shot into the air. He remembered the moment like it was yesterday (although today was April second)…

_"Demyx, do ya wanna hear a story?' Luxord asked in an unusually friendly tone. Not that Luxord was unhappy or unfriendly, but rarely did he offer Demyx a story. This was a happy surprise for Demyx so he eagerly replied._

_"Ya!"_

_Luxord bent down and stated in a serious tone. "Have you ever heard of the Chicken…named umm….Duck?"_

_Demyx gasped. "No."_

_"You're lucky. They umm…walk through walls and…eat people's socks."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes. So watch out for 'em." The brit smiled evilly before walking away and demanding Xaldin played poker._

"Oh my gosh…," Demyx realized in horror. "He's going to eat my socks!"

This was a terrible realization for the Nobody who took pride in his extensive black sock collection.

Demyx ran back to the lighted hall and also into Axel. He grunted in disappointment and Demyx tried to explain the situation. Axel laughed.

"And what's so funny?" Demyx demanded. "Don't you realize it will eat your socks too?"

"Demyx, I have to go. Remember?" Axel walked off in the same direction as Duck. Demyx tried to stop him, but he disappeared. The Nobody feared for the worst. He also remembered he was forgetting something, but he ignored it. Fighting a sock eating thing with a weird name ranked highest on his to-do list and nothing was going to stop him.

He stormed off to the main corridor where he found Zexion, looking bored as he flipped through his Lexicon. Demyx plopped down in the grey sofa next to him and looked over his shoulder. It wasn't much longer when Zexion couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?" he ordered.

"Well…," Demyx began. He looked around quickly, checking the empty room. "There is something in the castle."

"What?" Zexion asked. He looked slightly concerned and Demyx nodded vigorously. Zexion was proving to be much more helpful than Axel already.

"It was sneaking around and then disappeared."

"Did it look violent or suspicious?"

"Both, I think…ya both."

"Alright, do you know what it is? We have to alert Superior." Zexion looked ready to go storm into his office and Demyx felt it was safe enough to tell him.

"It was the Chicken named Duck."

Forget that. Zexion was ready to smack him.

"It was dark and it totally went into a wall! _Into it!_ Like with out a door."

Zexion stared at Demyx with so much hate and annoyance (although Demyx didn't sense a bit of it) and tried to keep his cool as he stood up.

"Demyx…you realize you can do that too. All Nobodies can."

"Oh ya, so Duck is a Nobody too!"

Zexion was ready to snap so he took off in a quick pace towards the corridor. Demyx figured it was to guard his socks. If Demyx had a Lexicon, he would hide his socks in there, too.

"I need to think like the enemy," he mused. "Who would I go for first if I wanted socks?" The answer seemed obvious, Roxas. "It's so simple!" Roxas rhymed with Socks…as.

So he went to the thirteenth Nobody who was on his way somewhere. He waved and was about to say hi, but Demyx stopped him. He explained the gravity of his predicament and Roxas only nodded. The blond haired kid felt bad whenever the others burst Demyx bubble (not literally, but he felt bad then, too) so he only said earnestly.

"You should go back and follow him in the wall. Then you can catch him."

"Ya! Thanks Roxas!" He took off, racing back to the dark corridor of the castle; thankful Zexion reminded him he could walk through walls.

There he stood. He was grateful he accidentally dropped his note card in the spot where Duck went. He breathed in and out slowly, preparing himself for battle. Who knows what would be on the other side. What ever it was, Demyx swore he would fight for the others and their socks.

Bracing himself he charged into the wall, through his Corridor of Darkness, and yelled. When he came to the other side, he found himself in a room engulfed with light.

"I'm ready!" he yelled, but then realized where he was. He looked around at the tall white chairs surrounding him and all of the others staring down.

"Thank you, Number Nine," the Superior said irritably. "Now we can begin that meeting we discussed yesterday. Please take your seat."

Demyx felt deflated. He must have lost Duck and now he was late. He went up to his seat where they proceeded to talk about something he didn't care about.

_I was too late_, he thought solemnly, _darn it._

But then, from two seats away he saw Roxas who got Demyx's attention.

"I'm sorry," Demyx started, but Roxas shook his head.

"He probably went to another world," Roxas responded. "I think you scared him off."

"Really?" Demyx asked in happy shock. Roxas nodded and Demyx sat up a little prouder. He did do it. The Castle's socks were safe now and Demyx helped! Maybe this day wasn't such a waste at all. He really was good for something. Demyx contently sat and pretended to listen to his Superior as he beamed from ear to ear. He couldn't wait for another adventure tomorrow.

…

"Good gosh, Leon! Something is eating my socks!"

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope to continue a series of Organization XIII stories, cause they're all so cool! ^.^ Thanks again!


End file.
